fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Molleteria
|previousgame = Papa's Cocktaileria HD |nextgame = TBA |previousgameria = Papa's Crêperia |nextgameria = TBA |created by = LuisAngel01 }} Papa's Molleteria will be the fourth gameria on this wiki and the fifth game created by LuisAngel01. Workers The workers are Jesús Ramón and Kassandra and Custom Workers. Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Bake Station * Soda Station Locals # # # # # # # Customers # (Tutorial) # (Tutorial) # (Random) # (Random) # (Random) # (Random) # (Random) # (Random) # (Random) # (Day 2) # (Rank 2) # (Rank 3) # (Rank 4) # (Rank 5) # (Rank 6) # (Rank 7) # (Rank 8) # (Rank 9) # (Rank 10) # (Rank 11) # (Rank 12) # (Rank 13) # (Rank 14) # (Rank 15) # (Rank 16) # (Rank 17) # (Rank 18) # (Rank 19) # (Rank 20) # (Rank 21) # (Rank 22) # (Rank 23) # (Rank 24) # (Rank 25) # (Rank 26) # (Rank 27) # (Rank 28) # (Rank 29) # (Rank 30) # (Rank 31) # (Rank 32) # (Rank 33) # (Rank 34) # (Rank 35) # (Rank 36) # (Rank 37) # (Rank 38) # (Rank 39) # (Rank 40) # (Rank 41) # (Rank 42) # (Rank 43) # (Rank 44) # (Rank 45) # (Rank 46) # (Rank 47) # (Rank 48) # (Rank 49) # (Rank 50) # (Rank 51) # (Rank 52) # (Rank 53) # (Rank 54) # (Rank 55) # (Rank 56) # (Rank 57) # (Rank 58) # (Rank 59) # (Rank 60) # (Rank 61) # (Rank 62) # (Rank 63) # (Rank 64) # (Rank 65) # (Rank 66) # (Rank 67) # (Rank 68) # (Rank 69) # (Rank 70) # (Rank 71) # (Rank 72) # (Rank 73) # (Rank 74) # (Rank 75) # (Rank 76) # (Rank 77) # (Rank 78) # (Rank 79) # (Rank 80) # (Rank 81) # (Rank 82) # (Rank 83) # (Rank 84) # (Rank 85) # (Rank 86) # (Rank 87) # (Rank 88) # (Rank 89) # (Rank 90) # (Rank 91) # (Rank 92) # (Rank 93) # (Rank 94) # (Rank 95) # (Rank 96) # (Rank 97) # (Rank 98) # (Rank 99) # (Rank 100) # (Rank 101) # (Rank 102) # (Rank 103) # (Rank 104) # (Rank 105) # (Rank 106) # (Rank 107) # (Rank 108) # (Rank 109) # (Rank 110) # (Rank 111) # (Rank 112) # (Rank 113) # (Rank 114) # (Rank 115) # (Rank 116) # (Rank 117) # (Rank 118) # (Rank 119) # (Rank 120) # (Rank 121) # (Rank 122) # (Rank 123) # (Rank 124) # (Rank 125) Closers # # # # # # # Holidays Bold are a new holiday * 14th Nissan (April) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Foxter * Cherry Blossom Festival (April) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Tohru * Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Maggie * Chilifest (May) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Rico * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Utah * Big Top Carnival (June) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Foodini * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Boomer * Portallini Feast (July) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Hope * Law's Day (August)- Unlocked on Rank 46 with Quinn * Eurochoice (August) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Olga * A night at the opera (September) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Duke Gotcha * Groovstock (September) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Zoe * Pirate Bash (October) - Unlocked on Rank 66 with Captain Cori * Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 71 with Willow * Day of Deads (November) - Unlocked on Rank 76 with Ñoño * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 81 with Sienna * Cattle Carnival (December) - Unlocked on Rank 86 with Peggy * Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 91 with Mayor Mallow * New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 96 with Xandra * Radishfest (January) - Unlocked on Rank 101 with Radlynn * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 106 with Scarlett * Sports Season (February) - Unlocked on Rank 111 with Pinch Hitwell * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked on Rank 116 with Georgito * Spring Feast (March) - Unlocked on Rank 121 with Greg Special Customers Here the list of Special Customers in their respective holiday. The order of this are the order of unlock per day. 14th Nissan * Minerva * Ian * Jovanny * Rossy * Gamaliel Cherry Blossom Festival * Jade * Evy * Linn * Lee * Heidy Cinco de Mayo * Gabriel * Beatriz * Monica * Patricia * Lourdez Chilifest * Xavier * Yurem * Francis * Andy * Montserrat Summer Luau * Marlín * René * Rosario * Zuri * Lucian Big Top Carnival * Jussara * Ayrton * Yarah * Branko * Nardo Starlight Jubilee * Adelynn * Howell * Harry * Erick * Leila Portallini Feast * Yael * Florencia * Diego * Fausto * Venezia Law's Day * Pérez * Nichols * Gregory * Medina * Gauck Eurochoice * Vladimir * Adelaida * Derek * Joe * Amanda A night at the opera * Clark * Friedrich * Johann * Piotr * Smith Grōōvstock * Jay * Eiden * Landel * Amber * Jasmine Pirate Bash * Blake * Dampier * Edward * Hawkins * Bouchard Halloween * Jack-o-lintern * Stefy * Craig * Clea * Daphne Day of Deads * Catrina * Catrín * Sergio * Rodrigo * Sandra Thanksgiving * Noah * Logan * Leo * Stella * Kylie Cattle Carnival * Bernal * Endir * Adela * Judith * Emiliano Christmas * Santa * Annabelle * Julian * Colton * Molly New Year * Elena * Maya * Levy * Mohamed * Camden Radishfest * Aaron * Violet * Estrella * Alice * Keira Valentine's Day * Lidya * Camilla * Henry * Owen * Kaylee Sport Season * Kenya * Rosalinda * Rafael * Thiago * Marcelo St. Paddy's Day * Finn * Sean * Arthur * Ciara * Aislinn Spring Feast * Betty * Thomas * Miriam * Kimberly * Nathan Mini Games * Spin N' Sauce (Sunday) * Mitch's Mess (Monday) * Sakura Shot (Tuesday) * Papa's Raceway (Wednesday) * Burgerzilla (Thursday) * Pop Dart (Friday) * Rico's Chiliworks (Saturday) Ingredients Breads * Telera (Star) * Bolillo (Star) * Flatbread (Unlock with 320 points) * Birote (Unlock with 3 120 points) * Wheat Bread (Unlock with 9 450 points) * Sourdough Bread (Unlock with 11 750 points) * Marble Rye Bread (Unlock with 12 150 points) * Multigrain Telera (Unlock with 14 780 points) * Multigrain Flatbread (Unlock with 24 500 points) * Rosemary Foccacia (Unlock with 26 850 points) * Pumpernickel (Unlock with 33 450 points) * Ciabatta (Unlock with 37 640 points) * Three Cheese Bread (Unlock with 77 150 points) * Pretzel Bread (Unlock with 103 460 points) Beans * Pinto Beans (Start) * Black Beans (Unlock with 10 750 points) * White Beans (Unlock with 18 500 points) * Pork Beans (Unlock with 21 800 points) * Refritos Beans (Unlock with 28 400 points) * Lima Beans (Unlock with 40 150 points) * Tepary Beans (Unlock with 65 120 points) * Runner Beans (Unlock with 80 750 points) * Hyacinth Beans (Unlock with 115 460 points) * Mixed Beans (Unlock with 122 460 points) Cheeses * Chihuahua Cheese (Start) * Queso Fresco (Start) * Pot Cheese (Start) * Farmer Cheese (Start) * Cottage Cheese (Unlock with 11 650 points) * Cheddar Cheese (Unlock with 14 750 points) * Colby Cheese (Unlock with 26 750 points) * Swiss Cheese (Unlock with 31 500 points) * Roquefort (Unlock with 38 250 points) * Cameroonian Cheese (Unlock with 65 125 points) * Mozzarella (Unlock with 77 450 points) * Bergenost (Unlock with 91 750 points) * Brick Cheese (Unlock with 104 950 points) * Pepperjack Cheese (Unlock with 116 750 points) * Provolone Cheese (Unlock with 132 460 points) * Gorgonzola Cheese (Unlock with 138 000 points) Sauces * Ketchup (Start) * Ranch (Start) * Mild Sauce (Start) * Buffalo Sauce (Unlock with 10 680 points) * BBQ Sauce (Unlock with 16 870 points) * Hot Sauce (Unlock with 24 620 points) * Blazecherry Sauce (Unlock with 36 980 points) * Verde Sauce (Unlock with 40 200 points) * Soutern Sauce (Unlock with 42 820 points) * Atomic Sauce (Unlock with 44 150 points) * Calypso Sauce (Unlock with 47 200 points) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlock with 49 000 points) * Amesome Sauce (Unlock with 58 470 points) * Loco Mystery Sauce (Unlock with 78 120 points) * Blazeberry Sauce (Unlock with 91 990 points) * Honey Mustard (Unlock with 102 740 points) * Ancho Chile Sauce (Unlock with 114 980 points) * Blasamic Dressing (Unlock with 125 450 points) * Kung Pao Sauce (Unlock with 131 100 points) * Zesty Pesto Sauce (Unlock with 138 780 points) Toppings * Chili (Start) * Jalapeños (Start) * Chorizo (Start) * Peppers (Start) * Onion (Unlock with 800 points) * Relish (Unlock with 1 500 points) * Tomato Wedges (Unlock with 4 500 points) * Habanero (Unlock with 7 850 points) * Marinara Sauce (Unlock with 9 100 points) * Sauerkraut (Unlock with 10 750 points) * Salsa (Unlock with 12 150 points) * Pickles (Unlock with 16 850 points) * Bacon (Unlock with 18 400 points) * Mushrooms (Unlock with 23 450 points) * Lettuce (Unlock with 25 750 points) * White Rice (Unlock with 30 150 points) * Chicken (Unlock with 38 150 points) * Sliced Turkey (Unlock with 42 000 points) * Banana Peppers (Unlock with 53 450 points) * Pork Rind (Unlock with 67 150 points) * Sausages (Unlock with 77 150 points) * Bround Beef (Unlock with 85 850 points) * Brown Rice (Unlock with 93 460 points) * Anchovies (Unlock with 105 460 points) * Capiola (Unlock with 112 460 points) * Pulled Pork (Unlock with 122 650 points) * Sliced Salami (Unlock with 135 470 points) * Garlic (Unlock with 149 750 points) * Spinach (Unlock with 156 750 points) * Fried Eggs (Unlock with 160 850 points) * Ham (Unlock with 178 600 points) * Bacobites (Unlock with 192 860 points) * Olives (Unlock with 192 860 points) * Lobster Chunks (Unlock with 203 480 points) * Philly Steak (Unlock with 215 710 points) * Prosciutto (Unlock with 226 480 points) * French Fries (Unlock with 235 250 points) * Potato Skins (Unlock with 248 720 points) * Deep-Fried Pickles (Unlock with 263 780 points) * Curly Fries (Unlock with 275 640 points) * Diced Sweet Potatoes (Unlock with 289 420 points) * Tai Chili (Unlock with 300 000 points) Sodas * Fizzo (Start) * Hypper Green (Unlock with 5 750 points) * Fizzo Diet (Unlock with 8 850 points) * Dr. Cherry (Unlock with 14 500 points) * Fizzo Quartz (Unlock with 29 250 points) * Tangerine Pop (Unlock with 37 650 points) * Lemon Mist (Unlock with 47 450 points) * Root Beer (Unlock with 58 420 points) * Purple Burple (Unlock with 65 130 points) * Apple Moon (Unlock with 81 890 points) * Tea Maskie (Unlock with 104 720 points) * Mingo Mango (Unlock with 115 790 points) Holiday Ingredients 14th Nissan This holiday not have Holiday Ingredients. Cherry Blossom Festival * Japannese Bread * Sakura Cheese * Narutomaki * Hakuto Sauce * Kampachi Cinco de Mayo * Chipotle Bread * Oaxaca Cheese * Chilorio * Serrano Pepper * Nacho Cheese Sauce Chilifest * Black Bread * Saga Cheese * Hot Chili * Hollandaise Sauce * Chili Eggs Summer Luau * Hawaiian Bread * Mango Cream Cheese * Pinneapple Relish * Lemon Herb Sauce * Canned Ham Big Top Carnival * Borodinsky * Feta Cheese * Bratwurst * Marzen Mustard * Brezn Starlight Jubilee * Texas Toast * Colorado Blackie Cheese * Lone Star Pit Sauce * Fried Onion Strings * BBQ Rub Portallini Feast * Baguette * Ricotta Cheese * Yum Yum Sauce * Tuna * Yellowtail Law's Day * Panbrioche * Smoked Cheese * Almond * Mocha Sauce * Sesame Seeds Eurochoice * Michetta * Chango Cheese * Prawn * Tangerine Sauce * Bonito Flakes A nigth at the opera * Pane di Altamura * Hoop Cheese * Tempura Crunch * Huckleberry Sauce * Salmon Grōōvstock * Rugbrød * Cup Cheese * Marshmallow * Chai Sauce * Music Notes Sprinkles Pirate Bash * Bara Brith * Bryndza Cheese * Cannonball Gum * Blueberry Wave Sauce * Jolly Roger Halloween * Ecto Bread * Monster Muenster * Spooky Slaw * Jackmomole * Spooky Slaw Day of Deads * Pan dulce * La Villa Cheese * Churros * Habanero Sauce * Morrón Chili Thanksgiving * Pumpkin Bread * Cheese Ball Spread * Stuffing * Gravy * Roasted Pumpkin Seeds Cattle Carnival * Brioche * Queso Oreado * Pirulín * Candy Milk Drizzle * Hazelnut Chritsmas * Fruitcake * Ginger Spice Cheese * Cranberry Chutney * Roasted Goose * Spruce Tips New Year * Cheddar Swirl Bread * Gruyere Cheese * Parmesan Sauce * Mac n' Cheese * Eggplant Radishfest * Radish Bread * Jameed Cheese * Radish Drizzle * Frosted Radish * Sourballs Valentine's Day * Beetbread * Red Windsor Cheese * Sun Dried Tomatoes * Strawberry Vinaigrette * Pomegranate Sport Season * Matzo * Quesillo Cheese * Sport Pepper * Kanpyo * Hockey Drizzle St. Paddy's Day * Barmbrack Bread * Sage Derby Cheese * Corned Beef Hash * Irish Parsley Sauce * Pistachio Spring Feast * Pandesal * Panela Cheese * Butter Peanut Drizzle * Grapefuit * Flower Cookies Specials Stickers Trivia * This is the first gameria where the customers can select the number of meal to order (can select 1, 2 or 3 molletes). * This is the first gameria where Quinn not is a closer. * From as you unlock Sliced Turkey at 42 000 points, you can only unlock more toppings every, approximately, 10 000 points, so many unlockables can unlock after unlocking Papa Louie. The last topping to unlock is Tai Chili with 300 000 points. * This game have 227 ingredients in total. Category:Papa's Molleteria Category:LuisAngel01 Category:Fandom Games